


一同外出购物

by jutaotayan



Category: Haikyuu!!, 排球少年, 排球少年！！
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutaotayan/pseuds/jutaotayan
Summary: 周末了，你和同居的男友菅原孝支一同外出购物。
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader, 菅原孝支/你
Kudos: 5
Collections: 排球少年/你_同居三十题(Haikyuu!!/Reader_LiveTogether)





	一同外出购物

网络购物虽然发达又方便，但是和同居的恋人一起出门逛超市的快乐果然网购还是无法给予的，因此你和菅原孝支平时总爱去周边的实体超市补充存货。

你看着手机上的购物清单，一样一样地往购物车里放着商品。

正挑着，眼前蓦地出现一只从你身后伸出来的拿着巧克力的手，还自带“当当当”的音效。你定睛一看，正是你喜欢的巧克力品牌最近新出的限定口味！

你的眼睛一下子亮了起来，惊喜地回头问他：“你怎么知道的，我正好想尝尝这个！”

菅原孝支把手里的东西放进手推车，语气里还带着一点讨要夸奖的小得意：“前几天看见你转了推，我刚刚就去找了。”

你嘿嘿傻笑着毫不犹豫地给了他一个大大的拥抱。

经过方便面区的时候，你伸手停住了购物车，指着货架，对着他笑嘻嘻：“懂？”

菅原孝支不理你，自顾自推车往前走：“不懂。”

“哎！”你赶紧把他拉回来，双手抓住他的一只手臂来回地晃。你放软了语气，声音仿佛掺了蜜：“孝支？孝支~”

他偏过头不看你，一副态度强硬的样子，尽管耳尖已经泛红。

你迎难而上，踮起脚尖，在他的侧脸飞快地啄吻了一下，歪着头凑近盯着他。

“我记得有人说过要戒垃圾食品，”菅原孝支叹了口气，转过头来，“是谁呢？”他脸上挂着标准的八齿笑，亲切地问你。

“啊呀，是谁呢？”你一手遮住他的眼睛，另一只手飞快地往购物车里扔了几盒泡面，然后迅速收回双手摊开手掌，展示自己空空的掌心，冲他龇牙笑，“你看见是谁了吗？总不会是我吧？”

菅原孝支被你逗得忍不住笑了一声。

他迅速收起笑容试图冲你板着脸，但显然失败了。他一手拽着你一手推着车快步离开，嘴上装出严肃的语气却掩不住笑意：“一次只能吃一盒，吃之前得打报告。”

“好的菅原老师！”你欢呼着跟上去。

逛超市总是这样，即使已经提前把要买的东西规划好，但是逛着逛着，最后总会忍不住带几件计划之外的东西回家。比如你总想屯点方便面，又比如现在菅原孝支一看见买牙膏送餐盘的套装就走不动道。

你想起家里各种各样的牙膏赠品餐盘，试图把他拉走：“这个图案上次不是买过了吗？”

“只是花纹相同，颜色和上次不一样，”菅原孝支微噘着嘴振振有词，“再说了，谁能拒绝买牙膏附送的精美盘子呢？”

"我能！”你顶嘴。

“可是你的男朋友不能。”菅原用可怜巴巴的眼神望着你，他知道你一向吃这一套。

你们对看了一会儿，结果是你被灰色头发泪痣美人的美貌暴击，举手投降。你接过他手里的商品放进购物车里。

菅原推着购物车，嘴里还在美滋滋地盘算：“你看，加上家里那个，两个颜色正好是情侣款一人一个，多好呀。”

你没接话，赶紧把他拉走，生怕他再看上别的套装。

购物清单上的内容一项项被完成，只剩下最后一件商品。

“咳。”你扯了扯他的衣袖，示意他看向前方收银台旁的小架子，然后从他手里默默推走了购物车径直走向了收银台。

菅原孝支白皙的脸上泛起薄红，眼睛往小架子上飞快扫了几眼，便动作迅速地拿下了些什么，三步并作两步追上了你，弯腰把手上的东西放进手推车深处。

你推着手推车等着工作人员扫描商品，他站在一旁等着你。你死死地盯着手推车的把手，好像你要是不看着它它就会固定不住掉下来似的。而菅原孝支仿佛突然觉得收银台旁的通知十分有意思，津津有味地看起仅有十二个字的纸条。两个人都红着脸不说话。

工作人员倒是见怪不怪，面带职业微笑，效率很高地扫完了商品。

逛超市的时候感觉不到时间的流逝，走出超市的时候才发现，出门时明明还日光大好，现在夜幕已经微微低垂。

菅原孝支一只手提着购物袋，另一只手自然地牵起你的手十指相扣。

像过去已经重复过数次、未来也还将会继续重复的无数个相同的周末一样，两人一起手牵手向家里走去。

“晚上，要吃什么呢？”


End file.
